


Dancing

by BraffZacklin23



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, dont know if there will be a part 2, just decided to post this after awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraffZacklin23/pseuds/BraffZacklin23
Summary: During a party, Mahiru talks to a interesting stranger.





	Dancing

Mahiru glanced around at the lively scene in from of him. He wasn’t one for a party scene but he did enjoy watching his friends have the time of their lives. It was the end of semester party at a club down from the college. A member of the Servamp siblings rented out the club for the night. He was invited to go by Licht, a guy he had literature with. They quickly became friends since Licht somehow came under the impression that Mahiru was becoming an “angel”. Mahiru wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but he enjoyed the “angel’s” company, so he left it alone.

 He looked around when he saw a blue haired male sitting at the bar by himself. Mahiru hadn’t remembered seeing him before, but he decided if they were both alone, might as well go introduce himself. With that thought, he went up to sit beside the man,

 “Everyone seems to be having a good time huh?” Mahiru started out.

 “Yea..” the guy replied, almost whispering it seemed.

 “Why aren’t you out there dancing?”

 “Do I look like the dancing type to you?”

 “Well, no but-“

 “Why are you talking to me?”

 “W-Well you were by yourself, so thinking simply, I should come talk to you!”

 “Oh is it part of your “outreach to loners” program?”

 “W-What? No-!”

 “Ugh, can’t deal... Calm down, I’m kidding. What’s your name?”

 “Mahiru, yours?”

 “I’m Kuro.”

 “Oh wait, so you are Hyde’s older brother??? I have a theater class with him and he’s mentioned you before.”

 “Joy. Wait, are you that guy that they refer to as a housewife?”

 “Ugh, not this again! I am not a housewife, I just like to be prepared for anything!”

 With that remark Kuro started laughing to himself, his younger brother had mentioned this “Mahiru” to him before and all of his “motherly” antics and how he always did things no one else wanted to do. Which is admirable in a big way, considering he would barely do anything at all. They were definitely different.

 Mahiru felt his chest flutter at the sound of Kuros laugh. If he could have guessed, it didn’t seem to be something he did all that often.

 “So…would you like to dance with me?”


End file.
